


Chocolate chip kisses

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the matter sweetheart?”, Hannibal cooed, combing his hair with his fingers. He bathed in the sweet scent of his shampoo – something with a strawberry on the bottle that Will bought himself. He smelled like a fairytale.<br/>Will shrugged, hiding in the crook of his neck. Hannibal began to stroke his back with a soothing rhythm. “I woke up like this”, he mumbled, and Hannibal smiled a soft smile.<br/>“Oh, that’s perfect, my love, because I woke up thinking how wonderful my day would be if I had a boy to take care of. You’re my missing piece as usual, my perfect boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate chip kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [my first age play story, and my first non betaed fic. English is not my first language, and I was too embarrassed to ask someone to beta this fic ;_;" so if you catch any mistakes, please let me know :3]

Hannibal was writing down a new recipe when Will entered in the room, because he always noticed Will, even when he was most busy. Curls on his eyes, lip between his teeth, Will was looking everywhere but at Hannibal. He was clean shaven, and that was his signal.

Hannibal smiled; he laid his fountain pen next to his rolodex and opened his arms, calling his name once. Will run, even if Hannibal said that running was forbidden inside the house, red sneakers squeaking against the marble floor, and nearly jumped in his lap.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?”, Hannibal cooed, combing his hair with his fingers. He bathed in the sweet scent of his shampoo – something with a strawberry on the bottle that Will bought himself. He smelled like a fairytale.

Will shrugged, hiding in the crook of his neck. Hannibal began to stroke his back with a soothing rhythm. “I woke up like this”, he mumbled, and Hannibal smiled a soft smile.

“Oh, that’s perfect, my love, because I woke up thinking how wonderful my day would be if I had a boy to take care of. You’re my missing piece as usual, my perfect boy.”

Hannibal caressed Will’s cheeks, and his boy giggled. “Can we cook?”, he asked in a small, hopeful voice.

“Of course we can, my darling. Any particular request? Something sweet?”

“Can we make muffins? With chocolate chips?”, Will asked without a thought.

“What a wonderful idea, honey.”

When he was his caretaker, Hannibal seemed to know every pet name that was ever invented, and willing to use each and everyonee of them. Will barely complied. Once.

“Up you get, pumpkin.”

Will run to the kitchen before Hannibal could say a word. He grabbed their favourite aprons and helped Hannibal to tie his up.

“Why, thank you, darling boy.”

Will shone with pride. He did his on his own and spun around to show it to Hannibal.

“Wonderful job, honey. Now, before we start we have to roll up your sleeves,” and he began to do it, “We don’t want to make a mess of your beautiful shirt, don’t we?”

Will’s eyes suddenly were filled with panic. “No –”

He spoke too late, and Hannibal saw the cuts on the inside of his left arm.

“Why did you hurt yourself, baby boy?”, he asked after a beat, in a sad voice that hurt Will. Will’s eyes were shiny with tears.

“I was sad,” he mumbled, trying to hide his arm from Hannibal. But Hannibal took it in his hands and started to kiss every cut, even the smallest one.

“You know that when you’re sad you can always come to me.”

“I know daddy.”

Now Hannibal knew Will had regressed very much, because he almost never called him daddy, just when he felt very little.

“When you did this to yourself, child?”

“Yesterday daddy. After bedtime daddy.”

“Can you tell me why were you feeling sad, my little lamb?”

“Dunno daddy. Can we make the muffins daddy? I don’t want to talk,” he said around his fingers, chewing his nails. Hannibal took his hand and kissed his fingers.

“Sure, my little prince,” he smiled. Will was starting to be agitated, so now cooking was a better idea. They can talk when Will was more pliable, maybe after dinner. “Can you bring me the flour and the eggs?”

Will smiled: those were big boy’s tasks. “Of course daddy!”

 

Daddy said the muffins were a dessert. An after dinner treat. But Will was hungry. Like, very hungry. Not vegetable-hungry or fruit-hungry – that was not real hunger – but sweets-hungry – and _that_ was real hunger. So he tiptoed to the kitchen and he stole a muffin. He whistled _Walking on sunshine_ while eating it, but on the door was daddy. Will gulped, his cheeks full like a squirrel.

“William Henry Lecter. What did I tell you?”

Will’s heart skipped a beat for the merciful joy, because even when he was his little he was his husband nevertheless. He beamed and chuckled, “But it’s so good daddy, do you want a bite?”, and Hannibal, despite himself, laughed. He marched towards Will and took him into his arms. He peppered him with kisses.

“You’re so lucky you’re so cute, you little demon.”

“Can I have another muffin, then?”

“You can only have kiss muffins”, Hannibal replied, kissing him again and again and again. Will laughed out loud.

“Oh wow, chocolate chip kisses!”

 

“You will sleep with me for the rest of the week, sugar.”

Will obviously didn’t protest, he very much loved sleeping with his daddy. Usually, when he was little, he slept in a bed of his own, in a special room they designed for those very moments, full of dog plushies and a pale mint wallpaper with tiny yellow flowers, and he liked it very much, but sleeping with his daddy – oh, he _loved_ it.

“’kay daddy,” he snuggled against Hannibal’s chest, “Daddy, can you give me some more chocolate chips kisses?”

Hannibal smiled a soft smile and, slowly, he begun to kiss every inch of his little boy’s face. First his nose, then his forehead, then his chin, then his ears, then his cheeks, then his eyes, and then every and each one of his fingers. Slowly, slowly.

“I love you very much, my boy.”

“I love you too daddy.”

Will was starting to doze, that’s why he said to Hannibal he loved him; that was something he normally didn’t say, because he was too shy, because those words were too heavy for him. (it was so liberating, being a little from time to time) “I love you... I love you bunches.”

Hannibal laughed, “Bunches of what?”

“Bunches of chocolate chips.”

“You love me bunches of chocolate chips, honey?”

“I do, I do”, Will said like when he swore he believed in fairies. “Daddy, can we make vanilla cupcakes, first thing tomorrow?”

“So you will love me bunches of vanilla cupcakes?”

“You got it daddy”, he yawned, “you’re so smart”, and then he fell asleep. Hannibal kissed him on his hair, once.

 


End file.
